Analog
The Application of Analog allows the Nanon to gain insight into the social interactions that are their immediate surroundings. At first, Analog only helps the Nanon process the myriad of social cues allowing the cyborg to blend in by subconsciously avoiding faus pas and responding with the correct mannerisms. As the Nanon masters this Application he is capable of reading a crowd and to determine if there is a danger lurking, who does and does not belong as well as what the crowd is likely to do, based its apparent social trajectory. • Relate ' When a Nanon activates Relate they subconsciously delegate the responsibility of reflexive social behavior to Nanos who diligently monitor the behavior of those around them so as to prevent or minimize faux pas. '''Cost: ' 1 Nanos 'Dice Pool: ' Wits + Socialize + Analog '''Action: Instant Draw Results Failure: The Nanon is unable to quantify the variables present in the give social situation. Only after a significant change in the social dynamic has occurred can the Nanon try again. Success: The Nanon is able to read the subconscious social cues of those around him. The Nanon receives +1 bonus for every success gain during the power’s activation that can be used on all Empathy and Socialize rolls to avoid social bumbles or otherwise drawing unwanted attention to himself. The use of this leaves the cyborg’s mind free to perform other tasks like searching for a sniper on nearby rooftops, track a target’s trail or get from point A to point B without getting lost. Suggested Modifiers Modifier Situation +3 The targets are people the cyborg knows -2 The targets are complete strangers — Character attempts to Relate to one person -1 Character attempts to Relate to two people -2 Character attempts to Relate to six people -3 Character attempts to Relate to 20 people -4 Character attempts to Relate to a vast number of people in the cyborg’s immediate vicinity (an auditorium, a mob) •• Charm ' The Nanon can turn on the charm. Through a combination of pheromones, electromagnetic frequency modulation and good old-fashion charisma the cyborg is able to convince others to let down their guard. '''Cost: ' 1 Nanos 'Dice Pool: ' Manipulation + Persuasion + Analog versus subject’s Composure + Gestalt '''Action: Contested; resistance is reflexive Draw Results Failure: The Nanon is unable to convince their target to let down their guard. Not only did they not succeed, but the subject is on to them and the cyborg can not attempt to Charm the subject again for 24 hours. Success: The Nanon succeeds establishing a report with the subject. The subject will do one small favor for the cyborg for every success achieved on the activation draw. Small favors are anything that will negatively affect the subject, unless the subject would normally be willing to go along with the request. Access to a bank’s vault is not likely, but convincing the coroner’s assistant to let you read a chart or ‘just look’ at a body is. ••• Mediate ' Through the use of Mediate a Nanon can convince two or more parties to try to come to terms with a situation. By being able to place themself in all involved parties’ shoes the cyborg is able to execute a social network game theory formula using the available data, theoretically arriving at the most agreeable outcome for all involved. '''Cost: ' 1 Willpower 'Dice Pool: ' Wits + Investigation + Analog – subject’s Composure '''Action: Instant Draw Results Failure: The Nanon either lacks reliable information or there is no solution. The Nanon can not try again until the variables change. Success: The Nanon arrives at a mutually beneficial conclusion based on the information available. This power does not guarantee that the parties will come to terms, only that the best opportunity for the come to terms has been given to them. The Nanon receives a +1 bonus per success achieved that can be used to understand the social dynamics of the groups involved or to determine if any of the parties present are holding back information. This bonus can be used in future uses of Mediate, should new information be revealed. This bonus lasts for 24 hours, unless the actual dynamics of the group change dramatically. •••• Instigate ' Sometimes conflict resolution is best achieved through conflict. By studying a subject’s behavior the Nanon can figure out just what to say to set the subject off. '''Cost: ' 1 Nanos 'Dice Pool: ' Manipulation + Empathy + Analog versus subject’s Resolve + Composure '''Action: Contested; resistance is reflexive Draw Results Failure: The Nanon is unsuccessful at enraging their subject. Further attempts receive a cumulative -1 penalty. This penalty is removed after 24 hours. Success: The subject is enraged to the point of being irrational. If the subject is a supernatural being capable of frenzy or something similar that are immediately thrown into frenzy until they can achieve more successes than the Nanon achieved on the power’s activation draw. ••••• Ochlosleon ' At this level of mastery the Nanon is able to relate to each individual in a crowd as opposed to the crowd itself as a singular entity. The motives of every person begin to become clear: threats are perceived, eventualities are foreseen. '''Cost: ' 1 Nanos and 1 Willpower 'Dice Pool: ' Wits + Socialize + Analog '''Action: Instant Draw Results Failure: The Nanon is overwhelmed by the information and fails to gain insight into the social events around him. Only after a significant change in the social dynamic has occurred can the Nanon try again. Success: It all becomes clear. The Nanon receives a +1 bonus for every success achieved on the activation draw to be applied to future uses of the powers Charm, Mediate and Instigate when targeting those present during the activation of Ochlosleon. This bonus lasts for the scene or hour. In addition, the Nanon becomes immediately aware of threats. The threats do not have to be directed at them or an ally. To spot the threat the cyborg need only succeed at another activation draw (no expenditure). If more than one threat is present, or if a threat is comprised of more than one individual, than the test reveals one subject per success and informs the cyborg if there are more threats or if all threats have been identified. Threats that do not have a social component (i.e. a bomb in a nearby trash can) are not detectable through the use of this power unless there is someone in the crowd that is aware of the threat is controlling it or avoiding it at the time that Ochlosleon is activated.